


Desk Job

by SlapTheBodt



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Just for Laughs, M/M, Modern AU, Other, Porn, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlapTheBodt/pseuds/SlapTheBodt
Summary: Erwin finally gets his chance to spend much needed alone time with his desk





	

Tonight was the night, he finally was able to get Levi out of the house. He wouldn't have much time, so it'd have to be quick and worth it. Long strides took him to his lover. His large blue glued to the wooden sex icon, freshly polished, what a whore. He ran his fingers slowly over the smooth surface "you like this huh?" He growled in a low voice.

In a hurry he slid off his shirt to reveal his God like body, he quickly hushes the desk and whispered "he don't have much time-" he delicately leant down to place a soft kiss onto the desk "let's make it worth it". The blond slid his pants down and discarded of his boxers reavealing his body to the desk

He presses his hot body against the smooth surface of the desk, releasing a hiss of pleasure. "Baby~" Erwin moans to the desk, his already pulsing cock feeling like heaven

Things are suddenly becoming interesting as the room gets hotter. He bit his lip as he slowly begins to rock his hips, the polished desk creating a friction causing him to become undone. His movements quickly began rugged, his precum smeering over the tip and the desk "ah fuck you naughty desk~"

His back arches as he smacks his hands on the desk, throwing his head back. beads of sweat sparkles off of his body, hips thrusting onto the desk, beating toogether with the mix of his moans. "Fuck baby desk yes! You like when I treat you like this don't you!" He moans out desperatly while slapping his hands onto the desk

He couldn't take much more, now was the time. He dragged his nails down the desk, his thrusts becoming rougher and more animalistic as he peeked. Throwing his head back once again, his hips thrusting desperately and his cock pulsing painfully. "Desk!!" He cries out in pleasure, a wave of high washing over him as he shoots his hot seed over the desk, collapsing over it, the hot cum mixing into his chest and stomach sweat as he panted desperately. Slowly running his hand over the desk he whispered to it "no one has to know baby"

"We need to talk" sounded a voice from behind him, snapping his head to the side to stairs in shock as the horrified Levi slams the door.


End file.
